Enigmático y oscuro sentimiento
by lorenina
Summary: Blaise es frío y distante y cree que nadie nunca será imporante para él... cuanto se equivocaba.


Sus ojos eran azules como el hielo, capaz de enfriar cualquier situación, cortar de raíz las buenas intenciones, hacer que los demás bailaran al son que él marcaban.

Su pelo era negro azabache, tan negro como su corazón. No tenía piedad de nada ni de nadie, y siempre era él el único beneficiado de sus acciones.

Su piel ligeramente pálida reflejaba, en ocasiones, la luz de la luna, pero él no era puro como ella. Él tenía el alma corrompida, él solo quería ser él mismo sin los demás.

Hacía tiempo que había construido un muro alrededor suyo. Un muro que dentro de él no guardaba nada bueno, ni nada malo. Guardaba un corazón físico que palpitaba a las órdenes inconscientes de su cerebro.

Pero no había sentimientos bondadosos, tan solo había una sed de placer y crueldad.

Muchas fueron las que intentaron descubrir a la persona buena y cariñosa que él guardaba dentro. Pero ninguna lo consiguió. Ninguna fue capaz de encontrar en él algo más que una actitud malvada y rebelde, pues él era solo eso.

Pensó que podría estar alejado de todo. Que si llegara el caso, poder dejar todo atrás, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus acciones, creía que no añoraría nada, que nada echaría de menos, porque nada merecía la pena ser recordado.

Y si lo había, ya encontraría sustituto.

Pero aquella tarde, todo cambió.

Aquella tarde de sol frío, en la mansión de los Malfoy, tomando el té tranquilamente a las afueras, sentados en elaboradas sillas negras de metal al estilo gótico, junto a un montón de gente prediseñada.

Él estaba sentado, enfrente de su mejor amigo, o al menos así estaba convenido. Al lado del joven rubio de ojos grises, se encontraba una mujer escultural. Su túnica negra dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas y morenas piernas, su mano, entrelazada a la de él, destacaba con sus uñas cuidadas, negras como la noche, como sus rizos provocativos.

Sus labios rojos, llenos de lujuria y pasión, sonreían ahora tranquilamente, algo frío, pero no por eso eran menos apetecibles. Y le miraban burlón.

Narcisa fue quien dio la noticia, ilusionada, pero fría y distante, como una Malfoy, como una Black.

- Draco y Pansy contraerán matrimonio en breve.- Sonrió.

Todos aplaudieron, felicitaron, muchos eran sinceramente, otros sin emoción, pues ya se lo esperaban. Y algunos distantes, el que más Blaise, frío como el hielo, como los ojos de Draco.

- Nunca me tendrás- susurró Pansy mientras intercambiaban los besos en las mejillas de cortesía.

Le miró a los ojos, y la joven comprobó con satisfacción que ella había sido la primera en despertar un sentimiento de posesión y permanencia dentro de él. Se abrazó a su prometido y disfrutó del momento, de la suave rabia que se visualizó brevemente en los ojos fríos del moreno.

- Me he trasladado ya a la Mansión Malfoy- sonrió la joven, mirando directamente a los ojos de Blaise.- No quiero seguir estando separada de Draco.

El rubio la apretó más contra ella y se dieron un beso. Sabían que ambos provocaban, pero lo que más le excitaba a ella, es que estaba provocando al hombre inamovible.

Después de un pulso de lenguas, en las que se entrelazaron e intercambiaron saliva, se miraron a los ojos.

¡Qué mentirosos eran ambos!

Pero ambos disfrutaban de la pasión, de la lujuria. Ambos eran hermosos y peligrosos. Ambos eran incapaces de amar, al igual que el compañero que los observaba fijamente, cuyos ojos eran del mismo color que el hielo que recubría sus corazones.

Permanecieron en silencio, y después Blaise se alejó de allí. Se despidieron en una danza estudiada de despedidas y frías cortesías. Después, se alejó pensando en la piel pálida de la morena, sus suaves curvas, que seguramente, en esos momentos, estarían siendo recorridas por las manos del rubio.

Y por primera vez sintió algo muy parecido a lo que eran los celos.

Se deshizo completamente de su túnica negra y sonrió pícaramente al que iba a ser su futuro marido. Él la miró, desde el sillón, con ojos tranquilos, parecía inmune a la nueva imagen de la joven completamente al descubierto, pero ella sabía que él comenzaba a sentir atracción sexual por ella.

Sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a él. Estaba completamente desnuda, tan solo llevaba sus sandalias negras de tira, de tacón alto, que marcaban su paso por la sala. Tan solo eso, y sus pasos se hacían fuertes, como era ella. Tan solo eso, como su alma, simple y opaca.

Eran tan diferentes las dos personas de aquella sala, pero tan iguales… podrían tener diferentes físicos o intereses, pero al final, sobre el alma y la razón, el cuerpo mandaba. Y en esos momentos, el deseo de ambos cuerpos mandaba.

Y este deseo se transformó en los celos y la venganza sangrienta en los ojos azules de hielo. Era como fuego congelado que lo quemaba todo como ácido, transmitiendo ese sentimiento sobre la piel plateada del espejo de su habitación.

Observaba el cristal y su reflejo, que alimentaba a su vez el odio de sus ojos, pues aunque no estuviera en la mansión Malfoy, podría perfectamente ver cómo Pansy seducía a Draco y no a él.

Golpeó la mesa del mueble con su puño, mientras intentaba apartar a la morena de su mente, sus labios carnosos, seductores, que habían recorrido cada centímetro de su piel… y que en aquellos momentos, seguramente, estarían recorriendo la piel de Malfoy.

¡Por Merlín!

¿Por qué le importaba tanto que una mujer estuviera haciéndolo con otro hombre¿Por qué se enervaba de aquella manera? El siempre despegado de cualquier persona, él siempre poniendo distancias entre él y una mujer…

¿Por qué precisamente esa?

Ahogó un gruñido de frustración.

¿Era porque no podía estar con ella nunca más?

Sí, era lo más probable.

Volvió a ahogar un grito, porque sabía que no la podía convencer para que se quedara con él, ya que Draco lo podía dar todo lo que ella deseaba, noches sin treguas de desenfreno.

Compartiendo la carne, porque corazones no tenían.

Y además, Draco le otorgaba buena posición. Si se fuera con él, ella tan solo sería una fugitiva condenada a la muerte ¿Huiría con él solo para que él pudiera saciarse de su cuerpo y descubrir el porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

No, lo cierto es que ella nunca lo haría.

Entre ellos existía mucha química a la hora de compartir el lecho, pero solo tenían eso. Eran cáscaras vacías que se alimentaban de retazos de humanidad, porque no eran ni humanos.

No había otro sentimiento entre ellos, y menos aún, algo tan profundo, lejano y extraño como era el amor.

¿Entonces qué le estaba ocurriendo?

¿Por qué sudaba cuando pensaba en ella¿Porqué se enfadaba pensando en Draco¿Por qué en esos momentos cogía su varita y salía a hurtadillas de su casa?

¿Por qué estaba agarrando su capa negra, sillando su corcel azabache, y lo obligaba a ir al galope?

¿Por qué estaba esperando, con la respiración agitada y su pulso tan veloz como cuando llegó allí¿Por qué sorteaba con facilidad los hechizos antintrusos y escalaba por el muro frío de losa para detenerse ante la habitación de los prometidos?

¿Por qué sentía ese deseo y ese instinto asesino contra Draco al verla a ella gemir de extasiado placer entre sus brazos?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Justo en el momento en el que tanto Pansy como Draco llegaban a la cima del placer, se abrió bruscamente el ventanal y entró con ello una ventisca de aire frío y una figura con los ojos azules que miraban con odio al rubio que en esos momentos tocaba los senos de la joven que, según Blaise, solo le pertenecía a él.

Un torrente de muerte verde y después…

- ¡Eres estúpido Zabini!- la desnuda Pansy Parkinson, con sus botas negras de tacón roto, lloraba de rabia y frustración.- Podrías haberme compartido y ahora yo no estaría humillada y desheredada.

Habló tan fríamente, que el tiempo se detuvo y su visión se volvió negra.


End file.
